Un mare di ortiche
by LoveTheWhiteAngel
Summary: Vi offro un riadattamento di "Un mare di ortiche", capitolo per cui ho versato litri di lacrime. Eragon e Murtagh si dicono addio e, non trovando le parole giuste, si lasciano trasportare dalle emozioni.


La lettera in fondo è ispirata all'ultima OVA di Fuyo no semi, anime a dir poco commovente.  
Buona lettura!  
Angel Un mare di ortiche

Le limpide acque del fiume Ramr , nelle vaste terre dell'Algaesia, riflettevano, come meglio potevano, le sagome dei due ragazzi, l'uno di fronte all'altro, intenti a scrutarsi, nel tentativo di trovare le giuste parole da utilizzare in quel momento.  
Saphira e Castigo si erano allontanati, poco prima, chiudendo il collegamento mentale con i reciprochi Cavalieri, allo scopo di lasciare ai due l'opportunità di parlare liberamente, senza che nessuno si potesse intromettere nei loro discorsi.  
Dopo svariati minuti, durante i quali non avevano fatto altro che guardarsi dritti negli occhi, nel tentativo di scavare nel profondo dell'altro, Murtagh voltò le spalle a quello che una volta definiva il suo migliore amico, spostando lo sguardo verso la riva.  
"Sei venuto a fermarmi?"  
Il tono di voce fermo nascondeva un vortice di emozioni contrastanti che annebbiava ogni suo pensiero razionale, che lo portava a mostrarsi forte e sicuro della proprio scelta.  
"No."  
Si aspettava veramente che Eragon fosse arrivato lì per portarlo indietro? E a quale scopo, poi?  
Rimanere sarebbe stato impossibile, soprattutto dopo il male che aveva causato mentre era vincolato dal giuramento fatto con Galbatorix.  
Non c'erano fama e gloria a tenerlo legato a quelle terre, sarebbe stato solo un fastidio, un problema per tutti.  
Ora, l'unica cosa da fare era andare via, a nord, forse, da qualche parte lontano dalla gente.  
In fondo, lui e Castigo avevano solo bisogno di star da soli per un po'.  
Una leggera brezza mosse le scure foglie seghettate del mare di ortiche che si estendeva tra la collina ed il fiume e portò, alle narici dei due, l'odore di muschio, fango e linfa che risaliva dal mare.  
Un secondo fruscio si unì a quello del vento, ma Murtagh non seppe definire di cosa si trattasse finché non si sentì avvolgere da forti braccia.  
Lo specchio cristallino del Ramr, che gli si parava davanti, gli mostrò una delle scene che non avrebbe mai sognato di vedere:  
Eragon gli si era avvicinato, cingendogli il petto, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla.  
"Non doveva finire così."  
No, invece, era proprio così che doveva andare.  
Eragon sarebbe diventato il nuovo eroe di Alagaesia e lui una semplice ombra.  
Al contrario del suo, il corpo dell'altro infondeva calore e protezione, un calore dal quale non avrebbe voluto mai separarsi.  
Chi o cosa lo spinse a fare quel gesto non si sa, fatto sta che, lentamente, si rigirò nell'abbraccio e poggiò le proprie labbra su quelle del fratellastro in un casto bacio.  
Sentì i muscoli dell'Ammazzaspettri irrigidirsi, per poi rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco.  
Il contatto durò pochi secondi, ma il corpo di entrambi venne attraversato da una potante scossa.  
"Resta, ti prego."  
Murtagh sentì il respiro caldo di Eragon solleticargli la morbida pelle del collo, sentendola andare a fuoco.  
"Non posso."  
Una lacrima solitaria solcò la guancia destra del più piccolo, bagnandogli gli zigomi, per poi cadere a terra, inerme.  
Il più grande, a quella vista, sentì il cuore stringersi come in una morsa, partecipe del dolore che stava provando l'amico.  
Prima che il cervello potesse elaborare ciò che stava per fare, portò una mano sul viso bagnato di Eragon e ricongiunse nuovamente le loro labbra, questa volta in un bacio pieno di passione e intriso del bisogno reciproco di calore.  
Fu un bacio intenso, passionale, nel quale venne racchiusa tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che i due provavano, consapevoli che da lì a dopo avrebbero dovuto dirsi addio.  
Con una potente spinta, Eragon gettò il fratello a terra e per qualche secondo intravide la confusione più totale nel suo sguardo, sguardo che si riempì di passione una volta che iniziò a togliersi la maglia.  
Murtagh osservava i movimenti sensuali del ragazzo che si trovava di fronte, per un attimo aveva avuto paura che si tirasse indietro, che si fosse pentito di aver fatto una cosa del genere con lui, un traditore, un assassino.  
Con movimenti eleganti, gli si era steso addosso e aveva iniziato a mordicchiargli il lobo e a leccargli il padiglione.  
"Almeno, salutiamoci per bene, non sei d'accordo?"  
Quelle parole sussurrare in maniera così roca, non avevano fatto altro che eccitarlo.  
Che si fottano gli elfi, che si fottano i Valden, che si fottano i nani, in quel momento erano solo loro.  
Due amici, due cavalieri, due fratelli, due rivali ed ora, due amanti.  
Il fiume, le colline ed ogni essere vegetale, furono testimoni della loro passione, della bramosia che provavano l'uno verso l'altro e del loro desiderio di sentire, per l'ultima volta, il reciproco calore sulla propria pelle.

Eragon aprì gli occhi e per un attimo fu accecato dalla luminosità dei raggi del sole.  
Una volta che riuscì a rimettere insieme i pezzi, si accorse di trovarsi sul manto d'erba verde che ricopriva le rive del Ramr, vestito e completamente rilassato.  
Dopo l'amplesso si era addormentato, stretto tra le forti braccia di Murtagh, che, sicuramente, prima di andarsene aveva usato la magia per rivestirlo e guarire le ferite che riportava il suo corpo, spossato per la battaglia appena combattuta contro Galbatorix.  
Il ragazzo si alzò e si diresse da Saphira, comodamente adagiata all'ombra di un albero, poco distante da lì.  
"Se n'è andato?"  
Nessun saluto.  
Nessuna parola di conforto.  
"Sì, Eragon, ma mi ha dato questa per te."  
Solo allora il cavaliere si accorse di una lettere che la dragonessa teneva sotto la zampa e si affrettò a raccoglierla.  
Con mani tremanti l'aprì e iniziò a leggerne il contenuto.

"Caro Eragon,  
desidero che tu mi perdoni per aver sempre riversato in te tutte le colpe, sentivo che sarei potuto andare a pezzi se non l'avessi fatto e non riesco a rivelarti i miei veri sentimenti.  
Ti ho fatto soffrire per molto tempo.  
Spero che comprenderai il mio sciocco amore per te, che mi ha fatto sempre desiderare di trascorrere più tempo, appena un po' di più, al tuo fianco.  
Ma adesso non mi dispiace che si sia concluso, benché sia durato solo un breve istante,  
perché, anche in questi anni, il tempo che ho trascorso con te non è stato una bugia.  
Quando addestrerai i nuovi Cavalieri, insegna loro a non avere paura.  
A piccole dosi la paura fa bene, ma quando diventa una compagna costante e insistente ti fa dimenticare chi sei e ti impedisce di agire in maniera lucida.  
Possa il vento sospingere le vostre ali e il sole splendere alle vostre spalle.  
Sii prudente… Fratello."

Solo allora Eragon non trattenne più le lacrime; si inginocchiò a terra e pianse, pianse al pensiero di aver perso un'altra persona nella sua vita, forse… la più importante.  
"Anche tu… Fratello."


End file.
